Scarlet Kensington
Scarlet Kensington is a character in the ghostgirl series. Appearence Scarlet has a dyed black razor-cut bob, hazel eyes, and wears red matte lipstick. Later on in Lovesick her bob grew longer. She also has porceline white skin that was decribed that it was like she hasn't seen sunlight in years. Personality Scarlet is a bold girl who doesn't want to be affiliated with her older sister Petula and the Wendy's. She is snarky and doesn't care about 'the mindless heard' of Hawthorne High, she is also sarcastic.She also loves music and plays it on her MP3 player at "ear cranking" volume. ghostgirl Her first appearence was in Chapter 2, where she gave Petula her purse that was left in her parents' car. After sarcastic remarks, she glared at Charlotte in disdain. She makes another appearence when she was assigned to make Charlotte's obituary, for the school paper. After finding out that it was the girl she was mean to, she took pity on Charlotte and wrote the obituary the nicest she can do. When Charlotte went in her bathroom while she was taking a shower. Which scared her enough for Damen to aid her only find Charlotte no where. After she got dressed she gave Charlotte a make-under to make her look deader than she is, it was cut short when it was seven and Charlotte had to go to Hawthorne Manor. After making another catty argument with Petula and the Wendy's she was at the cafeteria where she was convinced by Charlotte to possessed her since she's the only person who can see Charlotte. She accepted and did some crazy things while her time as a ghost, until Charlotte used her body to try out for the cheerleading squad. She then evicts Charlotte and made a cheer based on the sterotypes often affiliated with cheerleaders, she made the team. Charlotte came over to her house to convince Scarlet to be possessed in order to attend the sleepover Petula is hosting. She agrees when Charlotte told her about her house and to avoid Prue. Once at Hawthorne Manor she goes into Charlotte's room and noticed Charlotte's laptop with a screen saver of photoshopped picture of Charlotte dancing with Damen. After hearing people in the other rooms, she went out of the room to only be spotted by Prue who was rocking the chandelier. Prue grabbed her by the ankle, only to see the chandelier fall to the ground and the manor was declared condemmed. After Prue terrorized the sleepover, Scarlet went to her room to researched Prue, but found nothing on her. The next day she was offered tickets to Death Cab for Cutie, by Damen in which she accepted, just as friends in later chapter she and Damen had a good time. After that she noticed that everyone was wearing Goth clothing, including the Wendy's, much to Petula's dismay. Scarlet was convinced to be possessed again while Charlotte was in the pool and noticed Prue and the Dead Ed kids making a whirlpool making the gym flooded. When they got out of the pool she decided to go to the dance with Damen, to make Petula jelous. Later she uses the school's computer, this time typing down 'Prudence' and saw what was the reason behind Prue. When the Fall Ball was canceled she manage to convince everyone in the dance commity to have it at Hawthorne Manor, where it was accepted, she even accepted a theme for the dance. At the dance she shocked not only Damen, but his friend and date with what she was wearing. When Charlotte possessed her, she went on the haunted trail to noticed the Dead Ed kids crashed the party and headed back to her body in order for Charlotte to face Prue, with knowing about Prue's death and why Damen wasn't like the boy that killed Prue. Prue and Charlotte made a truce. When Scarlet and Damen was declared the queen and king respectivly Petula crashed the Fall Ball with an spray gun hoping to humilate Scarlet, Prue made sure that it Charlotte instead. Where she told everyone that it was Charlotte's idea. Soon she witnessed the Dead Ed kids moving on to the Afterlife. A season later Scarlet got a job at Hawthorne Manor (now named IdentiTea), where she kissed Damen who is now her boyfriend. ghostgirl: Homecoming When Petula got into a coma, she decided that she would need Charlotte's help to save her soul from dying, by using the possession ritual that she and Charlotte used in the first book. Once at Dead Ed she met with Green Gary, ADD Andy, Tanning Tilly, Lipo Lisa, Blogging Bianca, and Paramore Polly, along with the teacher Ms. Pierce, she used the early decision pass to the Afterlife, where she went to Charlotte's dormroom where she was reunited by her. After telling Charlotte about what happened after the Fall Ball, and Petula's coma. She, Maddy, and Charlotte went to Hawthorne until a fork in the path, she went alone until Pam and Prue saw her then told the same thing as she did with Charlotte. At the Dead Ed classroom she wanted to see someone who died at the hospital, no one came up until Green Gary came forward. When they went to the school when Charlotte was about to possess Petula's body, Prue told her that Maddy was an evil spirit. After the fight, she ordered everyone to get to the hospital intake office, to rescue Petula, just as Virginia died. After that she woke up in the hospital where Damen came back for her, to apologize for not being there for her. ghostgirl: Lovesick Scarlet felt out of place in her Goth wardrobe, by donating them, and getting a more mature look. When Damen came back to Hawthorne for a semester internship at a independant radio station, he even suggested entering in a contest where a song is picked to be preformed at a venue of the winners choice. Later on in the book she meets Eric (not knowing that Eric was dead), they started to see each other as friends. When Charlotte came to Hawthorne the two briefly talked, and soon Charlotte did her assingment. When the manager found out about Damen's involvement in the entry, it was disqualified because of it, soon after Scarlet and Damen broke up because of some rising tension between them. Scarlet met up with Eric telling her about how he died and offered to help with the entry without Damen's help. The song won and she chosed Hawthorne High's prom to play as a venue. She even decided to make a new theme for the prom without Charlotte, Darcy, and the Wendy's knowledge, until the night of the prom. She didn't see the camera savotaged and Maddy coming out of Darcy's body, but entered when the real Darcy was rushed to the hospital as a percaution. She went up on the stage and preformed her song and dedicated it to Eric, who was at prom with Charlotte. After her preformance she patched thing's up with Damen and said her goodbyes to Charlotte while walking to Charlotte's grave. Trivia It's unknown what's her extact age is, nor the age difference between her and Petula. Hates Valentine's Day. It's currently unknown how she can see ghosts. Has previously worked at a cosignment shop called Clothes Minded, which was where she got most of her wardrobe from. Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Female